Turn of Events
by ThunderWolf1324
Summary: Rated M for lemons. Since I don't have the disclaimer in the story, I'll put it here for safety. Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned DC 1, 2, or 3, there would be many things added. Many things...


I decided to write an AngelxAubrey lemon because THERE ARE NONE. I wanted to be the first to get this opportunity, but if there is a lemon about them, let me know so I can read it and change the information here.

Note- The setting takes place after a dance off on Miss Aubrey's very own, private yacht. Also they are wearing their Lu$h Crew uniform.

Enjoy – _ThunderWolf1324 _

He shoved her onto the wall, hungry lips forcefully pushing against each other. He made a grab for her ass and lifted her up so he had more access to those luscious, irresistible lips. She roughly tugged his sexy spiky hair, loving how their slick tongues were intertwined with each other. The way their bodies were pressed together made it seem light it was a perfect fit. She could feel his toned chest against hers as she rubbed against him, feeling something hard right by her groin.

Her hot, breathy moans filled the room as their make-out session increased; only feel pleasure and lust for one another. Their teeth clashed and their tongues fought for dominance. She wouldn't give into him, and the same went for him. The way she moved against him almost drove him over the edge to take her right then and there, but he wanted to tease her before pleasing her.

Aubrey felt Angel leave her mouth, trail butterfly kisses to her ears. He nibbled on her ear and bit it gently, causing her to groan and squeeze his sexy ass. He chuckled against her ear and whispered,

"_Easy, princesa. We have the whole night to ourselves."_

He made a dive for her neck, sucking and nibbling that sweet spot located at her nook. He could smell her sweet, flowery scent on her shoulder; it was probably from one of her many perfumes. He started to slowly undress her top, taking his sweet time. He felt her hands quickly grasp his Lu$h Crew jacket, grinding impatiently against his hard-on and smirked.

Aubrey wasn't the one to wait for anything, or anyone. She wanted him right now. She needed him inside her. She was loving the feeling of what he is doing to her, don't get her wrong, but she wanted the pace to go at least a bit faster. She was an impatience person, and the pace for her was too slow. It was killing her that he was taking his time, and she knew he was doing it on purpose.

She brought her hands to the hems of his jean jacket and attempted to pull it off. He felt her trying to pull his jacket off so he helped her with taking it off. One the piece of clothing was off, she placed her hands under the striped wife beater he still had on and pulled it off like it was on fire. She placed her hands back onto his abs and traced them with her slim, manicured finger tips. She trace to the hem of his pants and attempted to unbutton them, but Angel had other plans.

He grabs both of her hands with his and lifted them on top of her head. She glared at him when he looked down at her. She was about to make a remark, but he silenced her with a long, heated kiss. She gave into the kiss and felt his hand remove itself from holding up her hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his waist closer to hers by latching her legs onto his hips.

He secured his hands onto her thighs again and moved them to the bed, where he placed her down gently with him standing before her, smirking. The lusty look in his eyes told her how much he wanted her, so she returned the same look to him.

She looked innocent to him. The way her eyes were halfway open; her lips were slightly ajar from panting and the kiss she received from him. Her hair was splayed everywhere, looking like a fiery river contrasting to the dark blue bed sheets. The way she positioned her body, arms out and legs bent outwards and spread apart; her clothes were unbuttoned (the belt was lost long before.)and you could see her leopard patterned undergarment. Angel also noticed her juices leaking from her womanhood, slickly dripping down. He couldn't control himself any longer and pounced onto his prey below him.

He ripped off her one piece and threw it in some dark corner in the room. He brought his hands to the clip of her bra and expertly unclasped her bra. He removed the cursed item and glanced at her breast.

They were so beautiful to him. Whenever he got the chance, he would steal glances at the golden globes of her body and pray that he never got caught in the action. They were to his perfection, neither big nor small. It was just the way he liked it. He was ready to get a taste of those babies like and horny man (or woman) would.

He places his hand on top of one of her tits and watches to see her reaction. She gasps at the new feeling and arched her back to get more of the feeling. He smirks in satisfaction and squeezes her breast gently, earning a moan from the redhead. He pinched her perky nipple hard, and Aubrey felt as if electricity was running through her body. Angel leaned his face to the breast that was untouched and blew gently on the pink sensitive bud. She gasped at the new sensation and begged him to do more than that. He complied by placing his mouth over her nipple and started sucking like a newborn. She mewled and bucked her hips into his, earning a grunt from the Latino. As he was massaging one breast and had his mouth on the other, he moved his other hand down to her sex and rubbed her clit through her underwear.

Her head was spinning. He was multi-tasking on her body and she loved the intense feeling. She grabbed his natural spiky hair and pulled him up for a passionate kiss. Unlike the rough, heat kisses they shared earlier, this kiss was long and affectionate.

Angel continued to assault her womanhood and slipped his hand into her panties and played with her clit. The sounds she made were music to his ears and he wanted to continue hearing the arousing noise. He flicked her clit, earning a yelp from the redhead. He chuckled darkly how she was so sensitive to his actions.

It was hard for him to concentrate, with her bucking and grinding her hips against him and his hard-on. She moved too much and he wanted her to wait until he gave her a reason to move those sexy hips of hers. As he continued his assault, he used his other hand to lift her up by her head and pulled on her hair to have her face him. They locked eyes for a few seconds before her roughly kissed her on her mouth, showing how much he need her. She returned to favor, moaning and whining as Angel shoved two fingers into her hole. He thrusts his fingers in and out; looking for the sweet spot inside her that would make her tick.

Once he found her G-spot, he increases his thrusts. Her moans became louder and she is calling out his name for the world to hear. Feeling her womanhood clamping onto his hand, he realized she was about to climax and continued to thrust faster. He whispered dirty things into her ear, and then licked the shell of the ear. She felt her walls tighten and screamed his name and she climaxed onto his hand, her juices spilling everywhere like a waterfall. He licked his fingers clean, tasting the salty sweet taste of her juices.

Angel was about to take off his shorts when he felt Aubrey place her hand on top of his.

"It's _my _turn," she stated, smirking and lowering her eyelids halfway. She pushed him down onto the bed and undressed his lower half. She watched his dick spring out after she pulled his boxers off, and she gasp.

"What can I say," he shrugged. "I've been a dirty boy."

She smirked at his comment and replied, "Well let me help you clean up." With that being said, she placed her hands onto his 10-inch glory and started moving them up and down in a slow, steady pace. This was payback for earlier. He grunts in disappointment in the pace.

"Is that all you got?"

That set her off. '_I'll show you what I got.' _She thought. She quickened her pace and with a few more movements with her hands, she replaced them with her breasts, and started to tittie fuck him.

Her bold actions turned him on even more, his hard-on throbbing with need and pleasure. He grabbed her head and has her place her mouth on his tip.

She licks his tip, and then sucks on it like a lollipop. He thrusts into her mouth and boobs, enjoying his treatment. She removes her breasts, only to deep throat him. His thrusts become faster and harder against him. He grunts and moans as she plays with his balls, bouncing then against her palms.

He feels his balls tighten and releases his load into her mouth, overflowing in her mouth as he sees a little stream of cum sliding out of her mouth.

She struggles to swallow the sweet nectar that came from his manhood. She eventually swallows all of it and wipes the sliver of semen from the side of her mouth, then placing her finger into her mouth and slowly licks the cum off. She watches Angel as she sees him watching in agony, with her teasing him ever so slowly.

Angels shoves her back down onto the mattress. "Angel, what are you-Oh!" Aubrey moans as she feels Angel mouth on her womanhood, licking her wet folds before going her. He thrusts his tongue into her sex, licking her walls and enjoying the taste of her on his taste buds. He rolls his tongue inside her and hits that same spot that makes her bucks her hips.

She grinds her hips into his face and grabs his hair, pulling him closer. He snickers at her actions and continues his tantalizing actions. She feels that same tightening feeling in her womanhood and grinded faster against Angel's tongue. He felt her increase her pace, so he thrusts his tongue faster, earning mewls and moans. She finally hit her second climax as she tugged on his hair and clenched her thighs around his head. He chuckled softly after he lapped her juice up, enjoying another taste of her tangy flavor.

He positioned himself on top of her, placing his tip at the entrance of her womanhood.

"Are you sure you want this Aubrey? I don't want you to do something you might regret later."

She glared at him. "I won't be here with you then, would I? Hurry up and put it in."

"As you wish, mi princesa." He slowly slides himself into her, going inch after inch, until he felt her maiden barrier, marking her virginity. With one quick thrust, he pushes through that barrier. Aubrey moan painfully as he pushed himself inside her womb, feeling life it was all the way to her stomach.

Angel looked at her, concern written in his eyes. She looked back to him and reassured him that she was fine. A minute or two later, she rocked her hips against him, test to feel any pain, but all she felt was pleasure and gasps at the feeling of his rod inside her cave.

Angel saw this and took advantage of the situation. He broke out in a steady rhythm, rocking his hips back and forth inside her as his manhood was lubricated with her natural juices. His thrusts quicken as Aubrey moans for more.

Her soundless moans filled the room, but became filled with noise as she felt that sweet spot inside her be hit repeatedly. Angel lifted her legs over his shoulders to get more room for his manhood.

He was in ecstasy. Her walls her tight, wet, and warm against his rock-hard manhood. It was pure bliss for both of them. His grunts and her moans filled to dark room as they were reaching the end. With a final thrust, they climaxed together.

He rolled to the other side to rest before going again. Aubrey, however, couldn't wait for him to recover so she climbed on top of him. He was about to say something, but she silenced him with a kiss.

"Let me do the work this time."

She slid him into her and rolled her hips. He groaned and grabbed her ass, squeezing it as she pleasured him with her body once again. She bounced on him and rocked her hips faster. Angel wasn't complaining at all. He loved how she took the dominate role this time, and it turned him on even more. She leaned down to lick his chest, running her tongue around his nipple. He clenched her ass cheeks and grunted from this feeling, and she moan for him.

Feeling her walls tighten, she sped up to go as fast as she could, her breasts bouncing and jiggling from the motion. Angel felt his climax coming again and he bucked into Aubrey's hips, grunting every time he heard her moan. They climaxed yet again, cum overflowing and dripping out of Aubrey's womanhood as she lifted herself off of Angel.

"Mi princesa, get on your knees for me."

Not wanting to waste her breath, she got on all four and Angel climbed over her. He inserted his manhood inside her and started to hump her. He held onto her breast, squeezing them and playing with her harden nipples. Aubrey was in bliss with this new feeling and position. It aroused her even more since he took control over the whole thing.

He would occasionally slap her round ass for, "being a bad girl."*wink* She loved this side of him. He was unpredictable. He wouldn't do something she never thought he would do, and the fact that she could hear his grunts and moans right next to her ear made her wetter. Just the thought of him naked would make her feel like she would cum right then and there.

Both of them began feeling their climaxes come up, so Angel humped faster and Aubrey grabbed the thin sheets in front of her, clenching them tightly until they turned white. He humped a few more times before climaxing, for the fourth time, inside her. Aubrey arched her back and cried out as her climax hit her like a tsunami.

They collapsed on the bed and Angel rolled over next to her so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. They were panting heavily after that activity, and inside they felt more than great. The moment of passion they shared moments ago allowed them to experience the emotions they had for each other.

Aubrey had developed feelings for the Latino long before, she just never showed them. Though she acted cold and rude, she actually had a thing for the sexy man next to her. She would blush whenever he'd look away after he tried to make a move on her. She always wanted to rake her fingers against that toned body of his.

She looked at his form as he laid next to her, his eyes close. She lightly traced his jaw line as she watched for any signs of movement. He grabbed her hand, which surprised her since she thought he was sleeping, and nuzzled her palm. She smiled warmly at his actions and moved closer to him and snuggled close to his chest.

"You know," she started to say. "I never expected this to happen tonight."

Angel laughed lightly at this. "And why is that, querida?"

Aubrey shrugged at his question. "I just thought if you be the same as last night and the night before that."

Angel smirked and said, "You were the one who finally gave into my charms, mi princesa." That earned him a light smack on the chest. "You're lucky I'm exhausted or I would go all out on you for that." She pouted.

"Forgive me then. I was just trying to be humorous," he said, looking down at her. She looked up at him and gave into those deep, light brown eyes. She blushed then looked away, feeling embarrassed for once.

He snickered at her actions and brought her head up to his lips to kiss the top. She wrapped her arms around him and moved even closer, until there was no gap between their bare bodies. He kept his arm around her and held her in the embrace.

"You know…I wanted to tell you that I loved you. You are the only girl I ever want to please. I also want you to know this isn't one of my one night stands. I am willing to stay by your side for as long as you would allow me too. I really do love you, mi princesa, and I hope you could return the feeling," Angel declared, waiting for her to answer.

Aubrey was shocked at what he said. He was serious too. She could tell by the tone of his voice, and she couldn't help feel that warm, fluttery feeling in her stomach.

"Angel, I loved since the time I asked you to be part of Lu$h Crew. I never showed it because I was cautious of your flirting, and I thought that you would leave me after you slept with me, but after tonight…I felt safe around you. I felt as if I could trust you too. Not only did you give me such an _amazing_ time, you confessed your true feelings to me. I love you back."

Angel felt as if his heart would burst with joy. After hearing those words, he felt a large weight lift off his shoulders. He grabbed her and pulled her up to kiss her.

She kissed him back and placed her hand on his chest. He released her lips and looked up at her. She looked at him, kissed his nose, and went back down to her spot and resumed her position.

He nuzzled the top of her and whispered, "Good night, querida," and drifted into sleep. She nodded her head in response on his chest and drifted to the dream world, where they danced together in their dreams.

Phew! Glad I finished before I left. I was thinking of another plot, but I erased it because it would've taken forever, and even I hate waiting on myself. So I was like, "What if they had sex now, then express their feelings? That would be perfect!" So yup, this story popped up.

This morning I woke up super early for no reason, so until 5 I was thinking of what to add and what to fix.

I never write without listening to music so I was listening to:

Wiggle-Jason Derulo feat. Snoop Dog

No Hands-Wacka Flocka

I'd Rather Be your N*gg*-2pac (even though I'm a metal head, I love 2pac)

Let The Music Play-Shannon

If you have a problem with any of these songs, don't complain to me. If you want a sequel, let me know, or this will turn into a one-shot and the story I had in mind for a sequel to this will turn into another one-shot.

Until then,

_ThunderWolf1324_


End file.
